The aim of this project is to elucidate new patterns of folding in nucleic acids and to study the interactions of nucleic acids with drugs, proteins and peptides. The principle technique employed in x-ray crystallography. The compounds currently under investigation are oligonucleotides alone and complexed with planar chromaphores such as proflavine as well as biologically active nucleoside peptides.